


【言枪】无题

by white0619



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, contextual reassignment
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white0619/pseuds/white0619
Summary: 提示R18，春药梗，青楼背景AU自娱自乐产物，没有考据过历史，纯属瞎编，OOC





	【言枪】无题

今天吉原的天空也是阴沉沉的，库丘林靠在栏杆上百无聊赖的看着树上的小鸟。

“言峰大人到了。”小樁轻叩门道。

“知道了，让他进来吧。”他应声道。门外的男孩推门进来，小心翼翼的把怀里端着的精致茶具一一摆好，然后把准备好的茶水满上才离开。

库丘林拖着华服回到屋内坐下的时候，言峰绮礼刚好拉门进来。“你来了，喝茶吧。”说完也不等对方回应，他一口气喝下一杯茶，才懒懒的抬眼望来人。言峰绮礼还是老样子，穿着那身黑色袈裟，深不见底的黑色眼眸直勾勾地凝视着他。

“你在这里适应得很好嘛。”言峰微微勾起嘴角道。

“托你的福，活的好好的。”库丘林朝着那让人不舒服的视线瞪去，又喝下一杯茶。

忽然，体内有一股热度在翻腾，身体也变得酥麻。啧，药效开始发作了么。他忍耐着，默不作声的褪去华服的层层包裹。

言峰绮礼欣赏着库丘林染上雾气的瞪着他的赤色瞳孔，看着他急切却显得迟钝的动作，不由笑道：“你对接下来的事情就那么迫不及待吗？”

“少废话！要做就快、点…”库丘林没好气的说道，例行公事地去解言峰的腰带。

言峰绮礼感受着怀里的热度，那颗蓝色的脑袋正埋在他胯间笨拙的舔着，长发散开在弓起的白皙裸背上，线条流畅的肌肉微微泛红，他感到一股血气上涌。

一手揉捏着男人因跪趴撅起的挺翘窄臀，一手去摸索旁边矮桌的抽屉，言峰取出里面的软膏挤到身下人股沟间的入口，把手指按入穴口搅动着。湿润的膏体让炽热的内壁变得更难耐，库丘林被言峰粗暴的动作引得忍不住漏出呻吟“呜…嗯！”

忍耐的欲望已经溢出，库丘林抬起上身，握住言峰完全勃起的肉棒抵在穴口慢慢地沉下身子，直到全部吞入才停下。“哈…啊唔…”忍耐着被硕大侵入的感觉，虽然不是第一次被进入，但是那家伙实在太大了，待小穴适应了异物的尺寸，库丘林开始摇动起腰。

“嗯…唔…哈嗯”体内被硬直的肉棒撑得又涨又痒，难耐的欲望让他忍不住闭上湿气缭绕的眼睛，不够…这种程度根本不能得到抒发。

库丘林暗骂着每次给他下药的游廓老板，不情愿地催促道：“言峰，你到底做不做、唔！”体内肉棒的龟头摩擦到某个地方，下腹忽然被击中似的一阵酥麻，他不由叫出声。

言峰绮礼好整以暇地看着双颊潮红地坐在自己身上的男人，莫名的肆虐欲望涌上，把男人的双腿更大幅度的分开抽插起来。

硬直的肉棒一下又一下的撞入湿润的穴道，交合的淫靡水声和肉体碰撞的啪啪声充斥在屋内，库丘林忍不住伸手握住自己勃起的阴茎摩擦起来。

“唔啊、呜…”压抑的呻吟从唇齿间漏出，言峰绮礼看着沉浸在欲望里的男人，故意用力的顶弄敏感点，“呜啊——！”被闪电击中般的快感从身体内部窜到全身，库丘林下意识的用手勾住对方的脖颈才得以稳住身体，然而还没等他回过神来，言峰又开始毫不客气地在他体内冲撞起来。

“哈…啊、呜啊…嗯额”快感一波又一波的袭来，库丘林腿间的阴茎顶端已经被淫液浸满，随着腰身的晃动滴落在言峰的袈裟上。

言峰绮礼忽然低下头吮吸男人胸上挺立的粉色乳头，“呜啊——住、手...”可惜他此时发出的声音却黏糊得像是欲拒还迎的邀请，“唔，不舒服吗？”罪魁祸首舔着敏感的部分明知故问道，不等他回答，另一边的乳头也被粗糙的手指玩弄着。

“唔…呜…混蛋…”胸部和后穴被玩弄着，强烈的刺激让他一阵目眩，身体内部的欲望终于承受不住爆发出来，白色的精液尽数射到言峰深色的袈裟上，与此同时，小穴不自觉地紧紧裹住体内的肉棒，言峰腰间一动挺入深处慢慢释放出来。

沉默片刻，库丘林想从男人身上下来，刚抬起身却被猛的一阵麻痹侵袭，言峰绮礼看着身前挣扎的蓝色脑袋，缓缓说道：“你的身体还好吗?”明明是关心的语气，话里却没有感受到半分好意。抬头迎上言峰莫测的笑意，库丘林有种不好的预感，刚想回嘴，言峰又道：“才泄了一次，这就满足了吗?”赤裸裸的视线落在他胯间的阴茎上，库丘林瞪那道视线的主人，想忽视体内又燃起的热度，低头却发现腿间已是半勃起的状态，“……快点。”

下身被激烈的抽插着，熟悉的无法抗拒的酥麻快感从交合的部位流窜到全身，库丘林情不自禁地夹紧在身上撞击着的男人的腰，喘息重得犹如脱水的鱼。

“你这里还真是热情，我的都要被你吃掉了。”言峰绮礼抓着他的臀瓣，忽然用力打了下去，“啪啪”的声音清脆地回荡在屋内，库丘林破口大骂，却被言峰的唇堵住了声音，“唔..嗯…”灵活的舌头趁机挤入他的口腔，在里面放肆的搅动，他不甘落后地回吻过去，却徒然加重了喘息，来不及咽下的津液从嘴边流下，形成一道潋滟的银丝。

言峰松开了他的嘴，转而移到他胸前。库丘林闭上眼睛，然而视觉关闭却让身体更敏感。富有弹性的胸肌在男人的手里被揉捏着，另一边的乳头也被湿漉漉的唇照顾着，像是回应似的很快便肿胀起来。

“你真该照镜子看看你这幅发情的样子，我的库丘林。”言峰绮礼看着身下喘息着的男人，恶劣的笑着。体内抽插的动作停了下来，库丘林睁开眼睛，胯间勃起的阴茎根部被布条紧紧包裹起来，“呜、你做什么，给我解开！”“没必要吧，反正用后面你也能舒服。”绑好布条，言峰又挺身在男人紧致湿热的小穴里抽插起来。

“言峰啊啊、啊！呜…让我出来…”一波又一波的强烈快感不断涌上，积聚的欲望却被禁锢着得不到抒发，库丘林的阴茎颤抖着，顶端不断流出透明的精水。

“乖，再忍耐一下，很快就让你舒服。”言峰绮礼以温柔得让他发寒的动作抚摸着库丘林凌乱的长发，身下却狠狠摩擦着他的敏感点。

库丘林恶狠狠地一口咬住言峰的肩，倏然大脑炸开白色的焰火，一股奇妙的快感从股间卷袭全身，“啊、呜啊——！”在止不住的持续颤抖间，他下意识地夹紧了男人的腰。言峰吸了口气，挺身将肉棒顶入炽热的深处射在里面。

高潮过后，二人静默着。言峰绮礼摸向身边人沾满了体液的下身，利落地解开束缚欲望的布条，握住半勃起的阴茎套弄着，然后含入嘴里吮吸起来。

“呜嗯…啊！”酥麻的电流窜上背脊，库丘林抓住言峰的头发，弓起背泄在了他嘴里。言峰舔舔唇，凑过去亲吻还没回过神来的男人，“尝尝你自己的味道如何?”

“…滚。”库丘林推开身上的言峰，翻身侧躺着，不知不觉间睡了过去。

他做了一个梦，梦里是一片深不见底的海，他在海浪里飘着，目之所及亦无边无际，不知去向何处，只能一直向前行寻觅终点。

“嗯…”库丘林在一阵阵酥麻的晃动中醒来，臀瓣被身后的人紧扣，在体内蹂躏的熟悉感触让他有种不好的预感。

“言峰绮礼！你、给我停下…嗯啊！”库丘林抗议着，胯间的阴茎却不知何时已勃起，顶端溢出的透明液体随着动作滴到散落在地的和服上。

“哦？你真想要我停下来？”言峰绮礼停下抽插的动作，就着结合的部位，抱着身下的人转过来，赤裸裸的视线扫过双眼发红的男人全身每个角落，捏住他的下颌道：“不过很遗憾，现在我还不想放过你。”库丘林微张嘴想说什么，却被趁隙而入舔舐湿热柔软的口腔，留在体内的肉棒也毫不留情地继续冲撞。

“哈啊…”不知交换了几次津液，言峰绮礼松开了唇，转而啃噬他白皙的颈间，而后是胸部、小腹、大腿内侧……直到白皙的肌肤上印满了青紫吻痕，下身抽插的动作愈发激烈。

库丘林呼吸急促起来，麻痹神经般的快感自结合的部位沿脊椎而上，他无法克制地叫出来，阴茎顶端颤抖着喷出透明的精液。

持续高潮后的疲软让他被言峰锢在怀里动弹不得，库丘林推了一下那张挂着讨嫌笑意的脸，忽然发现留在体内的肉棒仍然硬挺。

“……我来吧。”沉默片刻，库丘林把手放在男人胯间，想让那玩意退出来。

“我来就好。”言峰绮礼嘴角的笑意更深，伸手封住了想逃走的男人去路，按着那颗蓝色的脑袋强吻上去。

多次蹂躏后小穴已经完全适应了硕大的肉棒，从插入的地方隐约可见柔软的嫩肉。身体随着抽插的力道晃动起来，库丘林挣扎着开口：“不要…射在里面…嗯…”

“你这里咬的那么紧，我可没办法保证。”言峰不置可否地笑道。

在轻飘飘的快感中翻腾着，库丘林的阴茎顶端缓缓流出了精水，很快又到达了高潮。言峰绮礼从微张的小穴抽出昂扬的肉棒，掐着他的下颌，挤入喘息的嘴深入，射在高热的喉咙里。“咳咳…”被强灌下的精液引起反酸感，库丘林徒然干呕着，只吐出了唾液。

窗外天色已变暗，库丘林摸索着点亮了灯光，边披上外衣边向门外喊道：“小樁，热水准备好了吗?”“准备好了。”门外的人应道。“进来吧。”男孩闻言躬身进屋，来回几趟便满上了浴桶的水，复又拉门离开。

库丘林走进浴桶，对身后的言峰下逐客令：“你可以走了。”言峰绮礼没有离开，反而走向浴桶，毫不客气地跨进去，不算大的浴桶马上变得拥挤，“真是无情，做完就翻脸不认人。”“靠，你别硬挤进来啊！桶要被你挤坏了——”他嚷嚷着抗议，然而言峰不为所动。明白再跟他纠缠也无益，无视碍事的言峰，他慢慢冲洗着身上残留的性事痕迹。


End file.
